Top 5 times Piston Cup Announcers messed up BIG TIME!
Five time Piston Cup announcers messed up big time (not counting Bob Cutlass calling Markus Krankzler "Ernie Gearson") 5. Pinkie Pie at the 1983 Nightdona 500 - Calls Claude Scruggs "Claude Scruggson" Pinkie: Trouble on the backstretch! Ernie Gearson involved! Claude Scruggson involved! Bill Brady AND part time racer Crusty Rotor in it as well! Spike: DID? DID YOU JUST CALL CLAUDE SCRUGGS "CLAUDE SCRUGGSON"?! WHAT THE (Popeye Toot)!? (Serbia strong)!!! Pinkie: OMG! 4. Spike at the 1990 Los Angeles 500 - Says Greg Candyman is the best racer ever instead of Ruby Easy Oaks in front of Pinkie and causes them to have a HUGE fight on LIVE TV! Spike: A GREAT MOVE BY CANDYMAN INTO SECOND POSITION! HE IS THE BEST RACER RIGHT NOW! OH YEAH! Pinkie: What. Did. You. Just. Say!!! HOW (Seal Bark) DARE YOU SAY GREG CANDYMAN IS BETTER THEN THE GOD OF THE LAND RUBY EASY OAKS! YOU (2x Popeye Toot) IDIOT! THAT'S SO FREAKING IT! FIGHT ME! Spike: Pinkie wa- (Spike receives three punches from Pinkie and then two kicks) Pinkie: YOU BROKE THE LAW! YOU WILL BE ARRESTED AT ONCE YOU EVIL DRAGON! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT RUBY EASY OAKS ISN'T THE BEST RACER. Spike: HOLY (Yee)!!! Plus BARK BARK BARK BARK! Pinkie: Seal bark censor actually made myself happy! 3. Bob at the 2010 Michigan 400 - Says "Rev Roadages goes around" instead of Rev N Go Racer Bob: REV ROADAGES GOES AROUND! I MEANT REV N GO RACER ARGH! Darrell: LIVE (Yee) TV!? to be continued by Ruby Oaks 2. Pinkie Pie at the 1976 Calladega 500 - Calls the speedway Nightdona instead Pinkie: We are here today at Nightdona International Speedway. OH NO I MESSED IT UP I MESSED IT UP IT'S CALLADEGA SPEEDWAY GUYS NOT NIGHTDONA! OH (Dolphin censor) NO! Spike: AW (You Kid)! Pinkie: Can Twilight attend the 1977 Calladega 500? Spike: She never makes mistakes of calling Calladega "Nightdona". But that's okay, you can attend the 1977 Calladega 500. Pinkie: Anyway, welcome to CBS Sports. My name's Pinkie Pie and he was Spike. to be continued by Win95 1. Pinkie Pie at the 1957 Virginia 400 (it was Virginia 500 starting 1960 onwards until 2001) - Adds in an extra "BOOGITY" by mistake. Pinkie: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING BOYS! Spike: (gasps) BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY!? Pinkie: I meant BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING BOYS! I (Popeye Toot) IT UP! OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Spike: Oh my. Well at least let's go racing, boys and girls! (back to the racers) River (gasps): GUYS! PINKIE ACCIDENTALLY ADDS AN EXTRA BOOGITY TO HER BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! Louise: So BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY? River: YES! Lee Weathers: WHAT! SHE ACTUALLY MESSED UP THE OPENING! THIS IS (Popeye toot) CRAZY! Junior: Is this historic moment? Lapis: YES! A REALLY REALLY HISTORIC MOMENT! PINKIE SAID BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY LETS GO RACING BOYS EVEN THOUGH ITS ONLY BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY LET'S GO RACING BOYS! What are your reactions racers? River: THE MOST HISTORIC MOMENT OF THE 1957 PISTON CUP! Junior: She ACTUALLY added an extra BOOGITY by mistake! Louise: I am shocked. Robert Johnson: Yeah me too. James Finland: A crazy crazy moment TODAY! We shall never forget the time Pinkie added an extra BOOGITY! Lee Weathers: Unbelievable. Morris Axler: I have never heard the opening command being messed up! it was COOL! Guzzler Tim: WOW! WOW! WOW! SO (Popeye toot) CRAZY! Lapis: Okay, back to you Spike. (Back to Pinkie and Spike) Spike: HOLY SON OF A (Popeye toot)! THAT WAS CRAZY! to be continued by Ruby Easy Oaks Category:Top 20/15/10/7/5/3 Moments